The Connection oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Twenty six years; twenty six long years ago Percy had a connection. And twenty six years later he stood watching, with that cold look, as the result of that connection crumbled and destroyed his world. Alex/Percy hidden family.


The Connection

Verse: Nikita

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family/Angst

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Alex/Percy, Percy/OC

Song: Face down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Summary: Twenty six years ago; twenty six long years ago Percy had a connection. Twenty six years later he stood, watching with all his training as the result of that connection crumbled and destroy all he worked for.

* * *

><p><em>Russia, Twenty six years ago <em>

The grand balls were his life now; jetting across the world and doing what was right, was his duty to the world and his country. Seven years since he was offered the chance and he had seen something as small as Division grow into something more.

However he knew it could be better and startling he wasn't so worried by his own thoughts on how to make it better, how he alone could take Division into a new ball park and really chance things. Those who would have looked down at them would take note and would admire what _he _could do.

But for now he would play the dutiful agent; the one who would do his work and slowly plan his next moves. He would be the ultimate agent in the end but for now he would do what was asked of him. And what was being asked of him would have made him disgusted with himself years ago but now he found nothing wrong with it.

Natasha Udinov was the secret keeper to all of the Udinov kingdom; her beauty had enticed men at her husbands bidding and her mind has caused the iron control Nikolai Udinov over his break throw technology company. She was truly hidden behind the scenes, paraded for Nikolai to prove to the world just what else he had. Natasha Udinov had been his lover for four months now and she was everything a woman should be for him but she was also just a means to an end.

In years to come she would be the reason why Division would have their hands in Nikolai's business but for now she believed her self to be the doting wife, whom took care of all her husbands needs.

Including seducing the supposed business partner Percy Winslow.

Their nights of passion had been enough to starve off the coldness of Russia and there would be a part of him that would miss that when he was ordered back to America, but he would take what was offered and as he followed her, he would take it again tonight.

That connection that had been denied to him for so long now, was served when he was ordered back to America, the mission deemed completed and Udinov safely under their control for the foreseeable future. He wondered only once if she hated him; probably at first but soon she would forget and carry on, seducing someone else for the sake of her husband.

His partner Amanda only guessed once, when a year later the Udinov file was updated and Percy saw the picture of Alexandra Udinov before moving on.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty Six years later <em>

If Amanda thought him insane for his beliefs, then she never spoke of it to anyone who counted. She watched, she waited and she followed when Percy took his rightful place. But that doubt gnawed at her when Alexandra arrived and Percy acted in different to her, acted like she was _just _a recruit and nothing more.

Alexandra looked like her mother and nothing like Nikolai Udinov; in fact she only held one feature that resembled her father and Amanda saw that cold glint to the eyes every time she looked at Percy.

But she still didn't question him; still didn't voice her doubts because as much as she hated, admired and feared Perc,y she also knew just what he did to gain his title and would not face his wrath until the time was right. Alexandra knew nothing of the connection that had been hidden from her and Amanda would never tell her; would never allow her to think that she could be more then what Division wanted from her.

Percy ordered her death, ordered for her to be wiped out by Nikita years ago but Amanda knew that locked away in his office he was grateful that Nikita couldn't pull that trigger, couldn't force her self to kill a child. Once she was in Division, it was clear to Amanda that Percy pushed the girl, pushed her to prove she was either the result of his connection or that she was a true Udinov.

When he prepared Alex's new cover for her life outside Division, Amanda raised an eyebrow at the name Winslow but stayed muted still because it wasn't her place to question. Her place was waiting and watching.

And she felt resentful and smug when Alex proved who she truly was. She wasn't Alexandra Udinov nor was she the child of Percy.

She was Alex. The girl who was left in the dark and pulled herself through hell. She used those who could help her gain her revenge, used them until she proved that despite her little lost girl look she was a fighter and she was a survivor.

"You could have changed this; could have stopped this from happening" Percy didn't outwardly seem to accept that he was trapped now; he was no longer in charge and his world would be forever held at bay by glass. Amanda wants to hurt him, cut deep so he would understand that.

"I could?" he arches an eyebrow in thought before tilting his head in agreement "yes I could have put the bullet in Nikita's head myself" smirking Amanda wonders if some time during the long years of working for Division, Percy had lost his mind to the power he had.

"We both knew that Nikolai never had a daughter; Alexandra Udinov was a fake. You could have stopped this from happening by stepping up and taking what was rightfully yours. Alex would have been your most powerful solider if you had used her right" Percy laughs at the thought, and Amanda is sure he would deny it all.

But then he gives her that cold look, the one that been drummed into him since he first joined. It was his training he was using now, looking at her, studying her and deciding she was nothing more then a strong burst of wind holding him back.

"Alex is and always will be _exactly _what she was meant to be" that smile is cold and calculating but something is hidden and Amanda sees it. Despite all his training. Despite the hate he should be feeling towards that girl, Percy still feels pride at the result of his connection to Natasha Udinov.

And as Amanda walked away, knowing only she and Percy truly understood what power Alex could have had, she knew that even when his world crumbled down around him, Percy would have stood there watching as his daughter became who she was meant to be and be proud.

The bringer of his downfall.

The End.


End file.
